Foolish Games
by Saltygoodness
Summary: NOW COMPLETED! This story is a new take on the episode ‘School Hard’. The parent-teacher night never happened. Spoilers for everything up to the scene in the Bronze. Buffy and Spike never met, and she is currently with Angel.
1. Strangers in the Night

Foolish Games 

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: This story is a new take on the episode 'School Hard'. The parent-teacher night never happened. Spoilers for everything up to the scene in the Bronze. Buffy and Spike never met, and she is currently with Angel.

Pairing: B/S Fluff.

Rating: PG-13? I'm not sure. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story. The characters are all borrowed, but I wish I did own them. Joss, Mutant Enemy and UPN own it all. 

Author's Note: This is a short series of chapters. Feedback: Absolutely. Every writer needs a little feedback. Tell me what you think so far.

Part one: Strangers in the Night

Buffy smiled, as she excused herself from her two best friends and strolled over to the bar. This was how her life should be. No monsters, no vampires, no demons, just out enjoying herself with her friends at the Bronze. She felt like a normal teenager.

"What can I get for ya?" The bartender asked.

"Just a Coke." She replied, before glancing around the club. Angel had said he would come tonight, but was still no where to be found. She was a little more than worried. 

"Here you go." The husky little man said as he sat the drink down in front of her and walked away. 

Buffy picked the can up and began to sip on it as she made her way back over to the table. She watched as Willow and Xander danced wildly on the dance floor, trying to keep up with the rhythm of the current song. She laughed as Xander flailed his arms from side to side in the air. He _so_ could not dance.

As the song ended a new one started. This time it was a slow one. She observed Xander and Willow, dancing slower now, as Xander pulled her flush against him. _They look so great together. _Thought Buffy.

Suddenly she become very aware of how lonely she was. She felt like the third wheel, without Angel here. At the thought of her boyfriend she surveyed the room once more, searching the tall dark- haired man out, but to no avail. He wasn't coming. 

"Hello cutie." An unfamiliar male voice from behind her said. When Buffy turned towards the voice, her eyes met a pair of sparkling blue ones. She'd never seen him before, she was sure she'd have remembered that almost white-blonde hair. And the way that he looked at her, it was like he was looking into her soul. 

"What?" She asked awkwardly.

Spike smiled slyly at her expression. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He had come here tonight looking for the slayer and instead spotted the gorgeous creature sitting all alone, looking like she needed some fun. Her tight blue jeans conformed to every curve of her hips and the light purple shirt she wore hung loosely on her taut breasts. She had called out to him. Every muscle in his body tensed as their eyes met.

Buffy watched as the stranger reached out a hand for her to take. For some reason she felt a sense of recognition with this man, comfortable. She shakily placed her small hand in his much larger one. The stranger took her arm and pulled her away from the table and into the center of the dance floor where he held her close and began to dance. At that moment all thoughts of Angel fled her mind.

__

Buffy what the hell are you doing? You don't even know this guy. Buffy thought as she continued sway in the arms of a complete stranger. She noticed how their bodies molded together almost perfectly. _Stop it! Bad Buffy!_ She scolded herself once more.

__

Bloody hell, Spike. What do you think you're doing? You're here to find and kill the slayer, not be trying to snog some young chit. Spike asked himself as he tightened his grip on the girl's waist. 

He didn't know why he'd decided to dance with her. At first he thought she might be the slayer. The other vamps had given him a description of her: short, blonde, and hot. But now, seeing as how she trusted a guy she had never met before, he knew that she wasn't the girl he was looking for; Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

The song ended and neither of them made a move to go. Buffy's head was resting on his chest and her hands were clasp around his neck. She never noticed the stranger's heartbeat, or lack there of. She then raised her head and looked deep into his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"Who are you?" Buffy whispered softly, finally finding her voice for the first time since he had dragged her out onto the dance floor.

Spike opened and shut his mouth several times before ultimately being able to speak.

"Uh, it's Spike." He replied still looking into her big beautiful hazel eyes.

"Spike? What kind of name is that?" She asked him, suppressing a little giggle.

Spike noticed her laughing, and normally it would have angered him, but tonight he was unusually relaxed. Having this girl in his arms made him calm. The warmth of her body engulfed and intoxicated him.

"It's a nickname, pet." He clarified, grinning boyishly.

"Oh." She said simply, resting her head on his cool chest once more. She sighed, with what felt like the strangest sensation of ...contentment? Surprisingly, this didn't strike her as odd. 

"And you are?" Spike prompted, unsure if he really wanted to know what her name was. Something about this girl made his dead heart soar.

"Huh?" She asked snapping her head up once more. She looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Well, unless you want to be called 'pet', I need to know your name." He chuckled, despite his uneasiness. 

"Oh." She said, feeling a bit daft. "It's Buffy." She smiled at him proudly.

Spike froze. The slayer. He was right, she was the slayer. How could he be so bloody stupid! He'd been told to kill the Slayer on Saturday, the night of St Vigeous, but wanted to try his luck and kill her early. Instead, he had just danced with her and it had made him feel things he shouldn't be feeling. Damn her for making him have feelings for someone other than Dru. 

Buffy noticed his body tense at her words and instinctively reached a hand up to cup his cheek. She took in the coldness of his skin.

"Are you alright?" She questioned concern ripping through her voice.

He opened his mouth to answer but stopped. This was insane. He was a vampire and she was the Slayer, he should be killing her not dancing with her. Besides, he had Dru to think of, the woman he loved and had been with for over a century. He pulled away from Buffy and stepped back. He turned. 

"Wait!" She called, eyes wide, as she stepped forward and gripped his arm. The muscles there were very defined and she was reminded of how it felt to be wrapped in them, swaying from side to side, peaceful.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked shyly. 

He turned and took one last look at her, taking in the beauty of her appearance. Her face was flushed and her plump pink lips were curled up in a hopeful smile. _Lips so soft and tender. If I could just.._ His eyes widen at that thought, and he couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore without thinking something very disturbing, for a vampire.

He took a long, shaky, un-needed breath of fresh air and let it out slowly before answering truthfully.

"Yes." 

And with that he was gone, out of the club and back into the darkness where he belonged.

"Hey Buffy. Who was that?" Willow asked, as she and Xander came up from behind her.

Buffy continued to stare at the spot where the stranger had just been. She could still hear his voice ringing within her ears, the accent sending shivers down her spine and the picture of his handsome face still fresh in her mind.

"I'm not sure." She asked dreamily. 


	2. Watching the Stars

Foolish Games 

Summary: This story is a new take on the episode 'School Hard'. The parent-teacher night never happened. Spoilers for everything up to the scene in the Bronze. Buffy and Spike never met, and she is currently with Angel.

Pairing: B/S Fluff.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Now on with the Spuffines...

_____________________________________________________________________

Part Two: Watching the Stars

Spike walked silently in the dark of the night, reading the names off of every tombstone he could see. He read nearly one hundred last names, but still the thought of the slayer's warm body pressed flush against his rather cold one remained intact in the back of his mind. He had tried almost everything he could muster to rid her from his brain, but to no avail. Everything he saw reminded him of her.

"Patricia Rose" He read off of the next tombstone. _Rose. Roses. I wonder if the slayer likes roses?_ He thought, the words of his thoughts becoming jumbled once more. _Bloody Hell, Spike! Get a grip! She's the slayer for crying out loud. Your mortal enemy. _

"Oh bugger it all!" He shouted in frustration. Suddenly he heard a faint humming sound. He turned quickly on his heels and walked in the direction of the noise. He didn't notice the petite blonde slayer lying on her back looking up at the sky, until he almost tripped over her.

"Bloody hell!" He yelped when he realized who it was. He turned swiftly around to walk away. Maybe she wouldn't notice him.

Buffy looked up from where she had been humming the song she and the stranger danced to in the bronze. When she saw the person in question was standing before her turning to go, she stood up.

"Oh. Hey, uh, Spike." She said to his back awkwardly. He didn't respond. "Uh, hey, wait." She said taking a step forward in the man's direction.

Spike stopped. _Shit! _Slowly he twisted his head around to look at the slayer. She was just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. Her shoulder length honey blonde hair was swept up in a ponytail, baring her long slender neck to him. He could hear the quickening of her pulse, and it called out to him, beckoning for him to sick his fangs into her soft tender flesh, but he suppressed his demon and looked into her hazel eyes.

Buffy smiled a wide smile when they both locked eyes. She shifted from foot to foot, becoming self-conscious under his intense gaze, but didn't take her eyes off of his icy blue orbs.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She chuckled.

Spike grinned back at her. "I told you that you would."

"I know. It's just that you bailed so suddenly, I didn't get to tell you how much I liked the dance."

Spike felt the swell of his ego at that moment. It was good to know that she had enjoyed his company as much as he had hers. _Of course you didn't enjoyed her company. What the hell are you thinking?_ He scolded himself again.

"I had a nice time too, pet." He told her. "But why you out her all alone? Don't you know there's all sorts of big nasties runnin' 'bout waiting for a nice nummy treat like yourself to come wonderin' by?"

She smiled at his comment. _If only you knew. _She thought to herself, looking down. She noticed the way his very tight shirt conformed to his perfectly chiseled abs, and it made her weak in the knees. The long leather duster he wore hung low to the ground and swayed from side to side as her walked towards her.

"I was just on my way home, and all of a sudden I realized that I have never really looked at the stars. I mean, _really_ looked at them, you know?" She asked drifting back to what she had been doing a moment ago. She had come out here after patrolling and had begun to picture the man's face that had taken her breath away the night before.

Spike just stared at her slim figure, as she replied. The short cut jean skirt she wore hung on her hips and the tiny tank top that cover her from the waist up, and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Care if I join you?" As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he regretted them. He wasn't supposed to be out stargazing with the slayer. What was he getting at? Maybe he had gone completely insane.

"Not at all." She said taking her seat on the damp grass._ Buffy are you nuts? You don't even know this guy. He could be a demon or something for heaven's sake. But a really sexy demon!_ She thought. _Bad, bad Buffy!_

He watched as she took her seat again and then padded quietly over to her and sat down next to her as they both looked up at the stars. A silence befell upon them and several moments passed before either one spoke.

Buffy was the first to break the silence. "So you're not from around here, right?" She asked turning to look at him.

He turned to look at her face, and saw how emotions played across it. It was a perfect face, flawless in every way. "Nope. Just in town on business." He told her.

"Oh." She said, turning back up to the sky. "They're beautiful aren't they?" She asked faintly.

"Absolutely." Spike replied not taking his eyes off of the slayer's face.

They lay there like that for only a few moments, but to the vampire and the slayer it seemed like an eternity. Both had so many things to say to the other, but neither knew where to begin. Buffy wanted to tell him that she had had the best moment of her life last night, dancing in his strong, comfortable arms. Spike wanted to tell her about why he ran away so quickly and what he really was. But both stayed in silence, though.

Suddenly Buffy realized how late it was. She had classes tomorrow and he mom was gonna freak. She jumped to her feet with a start.

"Oh my God." She began. "I didn't realize how late it got. I have to get home, before my mother starts to wigg." 

Spike stood up abruptly. "Right. Don't wanna keep your mum waiting." He said looking up at her.

"Yeah." She said hesitantly. "Um, wanna walk me home?" She asked feeling an unexpected sensation of shyness.

Spike didn't know what to say. He was taken aback by this kind gesture of trust. This wasn't right; She shouldn't trust him. They should be fighting right now, killing each other. But he _so wanted_ to walk her home. But it was just to find out where she lived so it would be easier to kill her, he told himself.

"All right, luv." He said.

They started out of the cemetery, walking side by side, in a rhythm-like motion. As they walked, their shoulders touched and every so often their hands would brush against each other, sending shivers down their spines. Both noticed how close the other was, but neither made a move to pull away. They began to talk about Buffy's mother and friends to ease the tension.

As they neared Buffy's house on Revello, Spike watched the way her body moved. Her hips rolling with each step she took, while her long slender tan colored legs supported her weight. He instantly felt the nether regions of his body responding to her closeness and scolded himself for it. 

"Here it is." Buffy announced proudly, as they made their way up to the front porch. The light overhead was on and it danced brightly across Buffy's face, accenting her features. 

Spike noticed this. "It's nice." He commented.

"Yep. Just me and my mom." She said, stopping on the first step. Spike halted right in front of her. They looked into each other's eyes.

"So, um.." Buffy prompted.

"Uh, yeah. I'd best be gettin' going." Spike said. 

"Yeah." 

But neither moved.

Spike leaned up slowly, not breaking their gaze. As he moved towards her face, he heard he heart pounding in her chest. The sound intoxicated him. It sounded like a steady wave that was beating the surface. He was all too aware of the warmth of her body next to his. He quickly became aroused once more.

Buffy remained where she stood and did not dare move down towards him as he became increasingly close to her. She was too frightened to move, for fear of if she did it would all be lost. _Oh God he's going to kiss me. Let him kiss me._ She thought, licking her lips involuntarily. 

Spike's lips were mere centimeters from touching hers, when all of a sudden, he pulled away. When Buffy opened her eyes to see what was wrong, he was gone.

"Why does he keep doing that?" She said to no one in particular. Then she turned and went inside the house.

Spike ran all the way back to the factory without stopping. He couldn't believe what happened. He had almost kissed her! He had almost kissed the bloody slayer! Now he was sure he had lost his mind completely.

TBC...

A/N: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Thanks bunches. Hope you like this chappy just as much. Please review and keep reading!!


	3. StarCrossed

Foolish Games 

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: This story is a new take on the episode 'School Hard'. The parent-teacher night never happened. Spoilers for everything up to the scene in the Bronze. Buffy and Spike never met, and she is currently with Angel.

Pairing: B/S Fluff.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Yeah, more Spuffiness...

________________________________________________________________________

Part Three: Star-Crossed

Spike watched in silence as the slayer brushed her wet mussed hair at her vanity. She looked so beautiful. She wore loose silk pajama pants and a matching shirt that depicted little moons and stars. She was totally unaware of his presence outside her bedroom window, watching from a limb in the tree.

He had been watching her all night, after the sun went down, following her to the Bronze and on patrol around the cemetery. It set his very confused mind at ease to be near her, which he thought, was really quite odd. A vampire being comfortable in the presence of a slayer? Who would have thought? All he could think about was her. He had almost kissed her. He had almost kissed the slayer, wanted to kiss the slayer.

Even while he was with Dru, he thought of her. Hell, just the other night Dru had came on to him and he had pushed her away roughly and some what sadistically, realizing that it wasn't her he craved anymore, but the slayer. That thought alone nagged him to no end.

Dru had been terribly upset, running about the factory, whining about what the moon and stars had spoken to her. When she grabbed one of the minions and took them to her room- _their_ room- either Spike never noticed or his overwhelming thoughts about the slayer prevented him from caring.

He tried to shift his weight on the tree branch, so his nether regions could be more comfortable. As he moved his right leg out from under him, he supported his body with both hands, trying not to make a sound. But it was in vain; his right leg slipped off the side of the branch and he reached out for the nearest thing to grab on to, as not to fall. What he got was a tiny twig jabbed through his hand. 

"Owww!" He screamed.

Buffy jumped up from her nightstand when she heard the scream for outside in the tree. She rushed over and threw open her window to peer out into the darkness.

"Spike?" She asked. Then she noticed how he was cradling his other hand to his chest, pulling out the piece of wood. "Oh my God! What happen?" 

"I kind of slipped." He replied tugging on the twig until it gave way and came out of his flesh, dripping in blood. "Bloody hell!"

"Shhhh. My mom's asleep. Here, come in, and I'll fix that up." Buffy said holding out a kind hand to him, which he gratefully excepted without even thinking. She pulled him inside.

"I'll be right back." She told him, gesturing towards her bed. "Have a seat until I find the first aid kit." She left the room as he took a seat on the edge of her newly turned down bed. Moments later she returned carrying a small box in her hands and sat down beside him.

"What were you doing outside my window?" She asked him curiously, taking his larger, colder hand in hers and dapping it with a alcohol-drenched cotton ball. He flinched with the alcohol burned his stinging flesh. "Sorry."

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to pay you a visit." He replied causally. He watched with fascination as she bandaged the rest of his hand with the best of care. He loved the feel of her hand covering his. It soothed his nerves.

"Oh. Okay, all better." She stated proudly after her work was finished. 

Spike eyed it thoughtfully. "Thanks." 

They locked eyes for the first time since their almost kiss. The heat began to grow quickly as they stared deep into each other's face. Finally Spike looked away, breaking the moment.

"Well, I'd best be going on my way." He said to Buffy, not looking at her. He stood up after a long silent pause. 

"Why do you keep doing this?" She questioned, eyeing him as she stood to meet his height. He looked at her baffled. 

"What?" 

"This." She said pointing back and forth between them. "You keep bailing on me. Why?"

Spike fumbled apprehensively for an answer, but came up without a single just one. 

"I-I, well I- it's a little bit more complicated than that." He told her running a hand through his beached locks, slicking them back. 

Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "How so?"

"Well, you see, it's....it's just that you wouldn't understand, okay? I bloody don't know how to explain it."

"Well you just damn well better learn here and now." She told him, feeling the anger rise within her. She wanted some answers. She breathed in a deep breath of air and began her argument.

"_First_ you come to me at the Bronze out of _nowhere_ and give me the best time I've have in a very long time; then you learn my name, go all wiggy and bail on me; then you come back a night later and lay out under the stars with me, and walk me home, a-and _almost_ kiss me, and _then_ you bail again; then, then you show up outside my window tonight, and...and why the _hell_ wouldn't you kiss me?"

When Buffy was finished she was completely out of breath and panting heavily. Spike was just starring at her in shock. Finally he found his voice.

"Wh-what?" He asked, his accent becoming thicker with his bewilderment.

Buffy raised to head to met his eyes once more. She took another gulp of air. "Well, Why not? You are single, right? I-I mean you wouldn't be hanging out outside my window, watching me if you weren't, right? Why all the games?!" She looked him in the eye.

Spike just watched as she babbled. She looked so sexy when she was angry, all hot and bothered. She was now burning a hole in the floor with her pacing and, Spike couldn't help but noticed that she had just invited him into her house. She had trusted him enough to do so. It wasn't right, but he wasn't going to deny the fact that he liked it; He liked it a lot.

He remembered the way it felt to hold her warm body in his arms. He remembered lying out, watching the stars with her by his side. He remembered almost kissing her, and how he had wanted to since the first time he saw her.

Buffy continued. "I mean, maybe there's something wrong with me. O-or maybe you're just not interested. Is that it? 'Cause if so you a-"

She was cut off as Spike rushed towards her so fast she never saw him coming and crashed his lips down upon hers, effectively shutting her up. She felt his tongue run gently over her lips and held her breath. She responded with equal passion, opening her mouth to let him taste her.

After an eternity, he pulled away, allowing her fragile body to pant for air for an entirely different reason this time. All the pain Spike felt from his hand suddenly vanished.

Buffy raised wide, surprise-filled eyes to his. _Oh my God! He just kissed me. He finally kissed me._ She watched as his face clouded with emotion. She identified some easily: want, confusion, and lust. But she also saw one that couldn't be identified, but it looked to her something like...love? _No, it can't be._ She thought.

__

Bloody Hell, Spike. You just kissed the slayer. And it was the best damn kiss your have had in over one hundred years, mate. Spike's thoughts intermingled as her gazed down upon the slayer, surprise reflecting his own sparkling blue orbs. Patiently, he waited for her to make the first move. Finally, she did.

"Do it again." She whispered, only loud enough for his heart to hear. Spike grinned boyishly, and did as she asked without a second thought. He leaned into her again and this time he kissed her harder, wrapping his arms around her and letting his body mold to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. They fell back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. 

He was in complete and utter heaven. Never had he felt this good since before he had been turned. The feel of her body crushed beneath his was almost too much to bare. He wanted her so badly he was hurting. All the feelings he had been denying for so long went into the kiss. He kissed her harder, his tongue exploring her mouth passionately. They were lost in each other and neither wanted to be found.

Buffy felt Spike's hand as it slid under to pajama top to cup her breast, and kissed him hungrily. A moan escaped her throat, which only furthered his excitement. His lips broke free from hers and he kissed his way down her neck. She closed her eyes tightly and felt herself shutter at the feel of his cool lips and tongue trailing down her flushed skin. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to meet her mouth. 

Spike pulled away and gazed into her desired filled eyes. He wanted her. God he wanted her so bad and he knew she could probably feel to what extent at that very moment. The bulge in his pants was beginning to ache.

Buffy was filled with that same sensation of- what she was sure of now- contentment. She felt content in his arms. And then she knew what exactly she felt for him at that moment. It hit her dead on like a freight train speeding out of control. She felt love, and she felt loved back. _Which is completely impossible, Buffy. You just met the guy a few days ago. It can't be love yet...could it?_ Her inner monologue was interrupted when she felt the heated breaths from the man above her on her flushed cheeks. The warm sensation made her skin feel all tingly and sent chills down her spine. She snapped out of her daze and concentrated on his icy blue orbs that had darkened over with lust.

"Make love to me, Spike." She breathed, twisting her fingers gently in the ends of his hair.

__

What? Spike just stared at her in complete astonishment. For a moment he considered actually doing it, but then it hit him too. What ever it was behind that kiss, it was big. Bigger than lust, bigger than want, bigger than a one night stand with some cute chit he would occasionally pick up at bars. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was terrified. He was scared of falling in love again.

He rolled off of her then, standing up and straightening out his duster. "I can't"

He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, so he concentrated on a spot on her floor. He heard her shift in the bed and then rise to her feet. 

"What? Why?" She asked, her voice filled with hurt at his words.

"I can't. I have to go." He replied to the floor. He made a move towards the window when he felt her hand on his arm, and stopped in his tracks.

"It's me isn't it?" She said, blinking back tears, sniffling. 

Spike turned around to find her in tears, wiping roughly at her eyes. He was by her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and whispering soothing words into her ears. He rubbed her back with one hand, while the other tangled in her honey blonde hair, still wet from earlier.

"No, it's bloody not. Don't even say that." He whispered hastily.

She slowly pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes almost shyly. "Then why don't you want me?" 

Spike almost lost it when he saw her. The pain in the slayer's gaze hurt him somewhere deep inside. He tried to reign in his emotions, but it is next to impossible to not feel his dead heart swell with love, and pain.

"Oh baby, I've always wanted you." He told her, boring a hole in her with his intense gaze. "Since the first time I saw you."

Buffy relaxed somewhat, but still the pang of hurt was evident. She shut her eyes tightly, when he leaned in for another passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she watched as he descended from her and stepped out through the open window. He smiled one last wary smile at her and jumped to the ground. A single tear rolled down her cheek as he walked into the night.

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews. You guys sure know how to make a girl feel better. Lots of hugs and chocolate-covered *naked* Spikes go out to everyone! Please, more reviews! I hope you all like this chappy. The next one will be up in a day or two.


	4. St Vigeous

Foolish Games 

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: This story is a new take on the episode 'School Hard'. The parent-teacher night never happened. Spoilers for everything up to the scene in the Bronze. Buffy and Spike never met, and she is currently with Angel.

Pairing: B/S 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Okay so one day I was at the grocery store doing some shopping, when all of a sudden my cart smashes into someone else's cart and I look up to see who it was I had bumped into and guess who it is? Mr. Whedon, himself. So he feels so bad about making me spill my purse all over the aisle that he offers to give me something to atone for what he did. He tells me that I can have anything I want...So being the devoted Spuffy 'shipper I am I ask for the rights to everything Buffy and Spike, including the show. His eyes widen and he gasps in horror. "Never!" He screams and quickly runs away from me. I was so mad that I decided that night to sneak over to his house and 'borrow' Spike and Buffy for just a little while, but have yet to return them.

(No, seriously, I don't own a thing and my therapist thinks that I should stop telling people this...*shrugs* all well.)

Anyway, on with the Spuffiness...

________________________________________________________________________

__

Foolish Games 

Part Four: St. Vigeous

"So Buffy, what are you planning to do about the St. Vigeous thing? I mean, Giles says that all the vampires' power is at it's highest tonight." Asked Willow, as she and Buffy rounded a corner, walking home from the Bronze.

"I think a quick patrol will do. It's not like there's lot of action happening tonight anyway." She replied glancing around. There hadn't been a single vamp all night, and to tell the truth, she was quite worried. Normally vampires don't go for the hiding out thing; they're usually all jumping for a chance to take out the slayer. Not that it was an easy thing to do.

"Well, I could come with you if you want some company. I know Angel has been MIA for the past couple of nights." Willow suggested, baring her usual Willow grin.

"Sure. I get lonely out here all by my lonesome." Buffy told her smiling back. Buffy didn't care that Angel hadn't been around lately. She wasn't even sure if she was in love with Angel anymore, really. Sure she loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. All she could think about was Spike, and how incredible it felt to be in his arms, kissing him.

They walked in silence, waiting for the first vampire to cross their path so they could have at least one good slay and wrap up the evening early. Maybe Giles was wrong, this didn't look like a night when vamps had full power; it was dreadfully quiet. 

Buffy began to drift back to the night before. She had almost given herself to a man. She had almost given herself to Spike. But no, he refused. He had told her it wasn't her that made him stop, but him. But why? She had practically begged for him to undress her, and yet he didn't. Maybe he was just as confused as she was.

She wasn't quite sure, now on the following night, if it was love she felt while in his arms. How could someone she just met capture her heart in so little time? She thought, somewhere deep down inside, that she might have fallen in love with him the moment she saw him, but tried desperately to push it out of her mind. _It was love at first sight. _She thought.

After thirty minutes of killing only one vampire, Buffy decided to call it a night. She walked Willow home and then started back on her way, thoughts of the sexy blonde stranger invading her mind. The night was quiet and almost dead like. The cool summer breeze blew through her honey blonde hair as she walked in silence.

As she came closer to the cemetery, her super sensitive hearing picked up on hushed whispers coming from a nearby mausoleum. She turned and quickly followed in the direction of the voices. She set a quickening pace as she rounded the corner of the mausoleum, and came face to face with four vampires attacking a young woman. _Just my luck._ Thought Buffy. She pulled out one of her hidden stakes.

Buffy immediately sprang into action. Taking off full speed toward a vamp, she grabbed him by the back of his collar and tossed him away from the woman. The woman took advantage of this and hurriedly picked herself up and took off running in the other direction, while their newly found 'victim' occupied the other vampires. 

Buffy focused her attention on the vampire once more. He had regained his senses and was now standing in front of her. Buffy stood her ground and leapt into the air. Her foot met his face hard and he doubled over backwards as she landed on her feet. 

She then focused on the one that was rushing toward her at full speed. Thinking quickly, she grabbed his arm as he lunged for her and used his momentum to swing his heavy body over her shoulder. Then she turned around and dusted him. Another one was on top of her in an instant, taking advantage of the fact that she was on the ground by jumping on top of her small frame. 

Buffy struggled under the dark haired vamp, and with little effort at all, reversed their positions, herself on top. She raised her staked and sent it home in one smooth motion. As the vamp exploded into ash from under her, she fell forward from the lack of body holding her up; Her knees hit the ground hard. "Ow!"

She pulled herself to her feet and walked towards the other vampires, narrowing her eyes.

"This is it?" She said to them chuckling. "I just thought it being St Vigeous and all, that you guys would be all bite and no dust."

The two remaining vamps only gnarled at her. 

"Well, I guess the night is still young." She said in between laughs. Both vampires lunged towards her at once, easily overpowering her, for she was off guard.

The vamp that landed first got a big surprise: one stake to the heart. He landed in a cloud of dust on her chest. The largest one of the group however, managed to avoid becoming a big pile of dust and kicked the stake out of her hand. She winced as two of her fingers broke.

The vampire realized this and began to laugh at her. "They were weak fools-young and stupid. The real power is in here, little girl." He told her pointing to himself, while binding her hands up above her head with his own. She panicked, eyes shutting tightly. Then he leaned forward, boring his fangs and ready to bite into her flesh. She waited for the inevitable pain that would shout through her neck. Only, it never came.

Just then something jerked the vampire off of her and into a thick tombstone, breaking it with the blow of the vampire's body. The man opened his mouth to speak. "Blood thirsty little bastard, aren't you?" Buffy sat up straight with a start. Although the darkness shadowed his features, she knew who it was. She knew that voice. 

The man walked over to where she lay and picked up the stake on the ground beside her. She still didn't catch a glimpse of his face, for the overcast from the two tall trees around them made it difficult.

"Bloody hell!" The voice continued on, as the man walked back over to where the vampire now lay. He picked the vampire up and held him by the collar. "I leave for one night and this town goes to hell" The man's deep blue eyes met with the demon's huge yellows ones.

"Master!" The vampire yelped realizing just who had a hold of him. "Why are you protecting her, sire?"

"That's none of you're bloody business, mate." The man shot back as he jammed the stake into the vampire's chest and he exploded into a cloud of dust and ash. He watched as the dust cleared.

Buffy stood back against the wall of the mausoleum now, her hand clutching her lower back for the pain of being knocked to the ground. She looked up when she noticed the dust in the air. She then walked over in the man's direction. The man who she had not be able to stop thinking about since three nights ago.

Buffy's eyes grew wide in awe when she saw his face. He was hardly recognizable. His eyes glowed gold in the dark night, and the ridges on his forehead cast a shadow on his cheeks. Her eyes moved lower yet, and she saw the fangs. They were longer than any she'd seen before, white and pointed at the tips. She gasped. "Oh God." 

Her knees buckled and she fell forward, unable to steady herself from the shock that trembled through her body. But she never made it to the ground, for Spike was at her side in an instant, reaching forward instinctively, he caught her. 

She looked up into his fierce gold eyes and lifted a shaky hand to his forehead. Her hand glided along the bumpy ridges and she watched as they slowly melt under the feel of her tender touch.

Spike wasn't aware that he had slipped into his demon face until she had gasped and fell forward. He didn't know what to do. Since last night he had tried to stay away from the slayer, convincing the 'annoying one' to leave him be about killing her. But St. Vigeous had came upon them, and the boy had ordered him out of the factory, with the support of his dark princess, Dru.

Spike finally managed to speak and opened his mouth. "I-I wanted to tell you."

Buffy continued to stare at him in bewilderment. _He's a vampire!_ She thought. _I'm in love with yet another vampire._

"Is this it?" She whispered. "This is what you couldn't explain to me?"

"Yes." Spike replied. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. You shouldn't have had to find out like this."

"Why? How?" She fumbled for something to say, anything at all.

"It's a _very_ long story, luv." He tried. "You didn't know what I was? I thought you slayers could feel us and what all."

"W-we can. I just didn't get that feeling with you." She said honestly.

Spike managed a wary smile.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked, still dreamily.

"I-I was supposed to kill you tonight." He told her honestly. He figured why lie to her anymore than he already had. He knew this was the end. He would probably never see her again, that was unless she dusted him right here.

Buffy was beside herself. First, he makes her fall for him in three days, then he's a vampire, and now he's here to kill her, what's next?

"And... Are you?" She asked almost fretfully, pulling her hand away from his face.

Spike didn't even have to think about that question. He knew damn well he couldn't kill her, not when he was in love with her. "No."

He bent down and touched his lips to hers tenderly. Buffy responded right away, parting her lips, allowing his tongue to plunder her mouth, and engaging hers in an erotic dance full of passion and love.

Suddenly she pulled away, realizing what she was doing. _This is insane! _She met with questioning blue eyes, and mumbled to him: "I have to go."

She untangled her body from his, and she stood. Before Spike could try and explain, she was running into the night. He felt like his dead heart was being torn from his chest. The heart that this girl, this slayer, had been able to burrow into and find a comfortable spot to stay. 

"What have I done?" He said, the reality of the situation, rushing back to him, and smacking him hard in the face.

A/N: Da, Da, Dum... Buffy finally finds out!! What do you think? It wasn't too angst or anything was it? Please let me know. I'm open for comments and suggestions.

Also thanks bunches for the great reviews and comments. I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am. I hope you'll continue to read. There should be one or two more chapters before it's finished. Chapter five is on its way...


	5. Still

Foolish Games 

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: This story is a new take on the episode 'School Hard'. The parent-teacher night never happened. Spoilers for everything up to the scene in the Bronze. Buffy and Spike never met, and she is currently with Angel.

Pairing: B/S .

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Well one day Joss just happen to have this huge garage sale and a couple of friends and I decided to stop by. We skimmed the sale and found some things, but not anything worth buying. Then I decided to dig through this rather large looking box full of old books and 'bedroom toys' and there at the bottom of the box was Spike. Needless to say I paid the $1.50 for him and now he's in my room, where I keep in tied to my bed...Just in case. No really, I own nothing. Dammit!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Part five is finally here. Thanks for all the cool reviews. It's nice to know that some people out there are reading. 

________________________________________________________________________

Part Five: Still 

Buffy walked quietly down the street to Giles' house. It had been almost a week since she had found out that the man who stole her heart was a demon, and almost a week since she had seen him last. In the glow of the eerie street light, her face held all the confusion, pain and love she had been feeling for the past six days.

Why was everything always so complicated in her life? She hadn't had the chance to have a normal life since she turned fifteen and became the chosen one. All she ever wanted was a normal life and now it looked like it was the last possible thing she'd ever be able to have. 

She knocked on the front door to her watcher's apartment, and waited for him to answer. _Poor Giles_. She thought. Not only did he have to go through all the turmoil of finding out that she had fallen in love with yet another vampire, but he also had to bare the pain of helping her do research on them both.

Finally the door swung open and Giles stood in front of her, book in hand. "Well, good evening, Buffy." He said, as he motioned for her to come inside. She walked through the landing and into his living room, as he closed the door behind her and followed her to the couch.

"So, did you find what you were searching for?" He asked, taking a seat next to her, after she sat down. "I've looked through almost every book I own and found nothing useful."

She raised her head to met his eyes and answered. 

"Yeah, I found it." She told him, holding out the book for him to take. Giles took the book from her and placed it on the coffee table. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. I know how important these books are to you."

"Er, you're welcome, Buffy. What exactly did you find out about this Spike fellow?" He asked concerned at her grim expression.

"Well, beside the fact that he likes to torture his victims with railroad spikes, and is involved with a psycho named Drusilla?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Giles visibly flinched. "D-Drusilla, did you say?" He stuttered, standing up to sift through more books.

"Yeah. I took the liberty to look her up too, and found out the she was sired by Angel." Buffy said showing no emotion at her words. "And she also sired Spike."

"But Drusilla was believed to have been killed by an angry mop in Prague."

"Yeah, well, she wasn't" Buffy informed him, pulling herself to her feet.

"This is extraordinary." Exclaimed Giles flipping through another book.

"I'm glad you think so!" Buffy replied, frustrated. "You're not the one having fuzzy feeling about a vampire who is in love with some loony tune undead head case."

Giles looked up at her surprised. "Now, Buffy there's no reason to get upset. You said that Spike wasn't violent towards you in any way, and that he even showed affection for you despite his lack of a...er, soul. Both he and Drusilla seem to pose no threat toward you or anyone else for that matter, so you might not have to kill him."

"And that just makes it better!" She sighed, throwing her arms up in the air. "I don't want to kill him, Giles."

"Buffy as your watcher, it is my duty to assist you in any way possible. I will support you, whatever you decide to do."

Buffy smiled for the first time in three days and walked over and hugged him gratefully. "Thanks Giles. I knew I could always count on you."

"Well, you're, er, quite welcome." He said, as Buffy pulled away.

Just then the door flew open again and Willow walked in, followed by Angel, who knew absolutely nothing of Spike or Drusilla being in town. 

"Hey guys." Willow said cheerfully. "Angel found me at the Bronze and wanted to know what was up with you, so I kind of invited him over." She said looking at Buffy, suddenly worried that she made a huge mistake.

"That's fine, Wills." Buffy said looking over her best friend's shoulder at her boyfriend. She found in very ironic to be dating one vampire, and in love with another one. "Hey, Angel."

"Hi Buffy. I've been worried about you. I haven't seen you in a week and just wanted to make sure you were okay." Angel said, walking past Willow and to Buffy's side.

Buffy smiled, but moved away when he put an arm around her shoulder. "I've just been a little busy with slaying and stuff."

Angel noticed when she moved away and was beginning to feel left out. She was pushing him out of her life for some reason that he did not know. It bothered him greatly.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said walking into the kitchen. Angel looked for Willow to Giles observing the worried expressions on their faces. "What's going on here?" 

Willow frowned and looked at Giles for some help. Angel turned to face Giles again. "Well?"

"Uh, I better be going." Said Willow from the doorway. "I got that big History exam tomorrow. Got major studying to do at home. Bye." 

After the door closed, Angel waited for an explanation from Giles. Giles reached a hand up and pulled off his glasses, rubbing the column of his nose.

"Well, I, er, don't think I am at the liberty of discussing anything with you, Angel." Giles told him, while clean the lenses with his shirt. "I think it would be best to take the subject up with Buffy."

"What about me?" Buffy asked returning to the living room with a diet coke.

Giles went back to his shelf and began to look through books once more, while Angel addressed his girlfriend.

"Buffy, I think we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked taking a sip of the beverage and trying to avoid his eyes.

"About us." Angel said seriously. "I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore until you get things straightened out."

Buffy almost choked on her drink. "What? You're breaking up with me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." He replied matter-of-factly. "You seem so distant lately. I don't think I have a place in your life, or heart."

"I'm sorry." She said. She didn't feel it necessary to try and defend herself on the other topics. She had been distant, thinking about Spike. And she wasn't sure if she really wanted to even try and fix things between her and Angel. Angel was a great guy, er, vampire, and there was nothing wrong with him. Nothing other than the fact that he wasn't Spike.

"I am too. You know I love you, and if you need anything, I'll be here, but I don't think you feel the same about me anymore." Angel said looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry." She said again. It was the only thing she could say.

Angel walked up to her and brought his lips down upon hers. The kiss was soft and chaste and it was over as quick as it had started. Angel pulled away and smiled at her. Buffy smiled back as he whispered to her. "Goodbye Buffy."

"Goodbye Angel." She whispered back, so only he could hear her.

After Angel left, Buffy and Giles sat back down on the couch together. Both the watcher and slayer were lost in their own thoughts. 

Giles was thinking about how he could help Buffy with her love problems. He couldn't say that he was happy about the current situation, or the last for that matter, but he could say that he would help Buffy in anyway she wanted it. If Buffy loved a demon, then he would try and be understanding, for her sake.

Meanwhile, Buffy was considering her options when it came to Spike. He was a vampire, with no soul, but yet he didn't try to harm her. He had even told her he wouldn't, and she believed him. She believed him with every fiber of her being, which was quite strange, her not even believing in Angel whole heartedly. 

Then, after analyzing the whole situation thoroughly in her mind, she came to terms with reality. She still loved Spike. Even after finding out that he was a demon with no soul, who was supposed to kill her, she still loved him. Her heart swelled with love and pain, realizing that this way in no way, shape, or form a normal life.

But what was so great about a normal life anyway? No one was normal, not really. Being un-normal was what made everyone so different, so unique. And she was certainly unique. Being a slayer meant sacrifice; not having everything others had. She was never going to have a normal life with all the slaying and adverting of apocalypses. The fact was she just wasn't normal.

Buffy decided it way time to face the music. She needed to see Spike, soon. She had to tell him how she felt and why she ran away the other night. The only thing that scared her was him nothing feeling the same about her. What if her didn't love her back? How would she be able to take it? He had proved that he did care for her, but love her? That was something totally different. 

"Buffy, I think it would be best if you got some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." Giles suddenly said, breaking into her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, staring at him blankly.

"You need to see Spike tomorrow, talk to him." He said knowingly.

"How'd you...? Never mind. What if he doesn't feel the same, Giles. I think I'll die if he rejects me." She replied pleadingly.

"Well, that is just something you have to make sure of. Ask him how he feels." Giles told her seriously.

"But Giles, he's a vampire. I don't think many vamps are keen about expressing their _feelings_."

Giles turned towards her so that they were face to face, and pinned her with his gaze He reached out and took her hands in his and caressed them gently. 

"Do you love him, Buffy?" he asked seriously.

Buffy stared at him for a moment, before answering. She studied his expression carefully. She had never really come out and said the words. She hadn't really been sure until now that she loved Spike, truly loved him.

Giles was like a father to her. He needed to know how she felt. 

"Yes." She said in hushed voice.

"Then go to him. Tell him how you feel and hope that he shares your feelings, Buffy. He deserves to know." Giles said.

Buffy smiled a smile wider than she had in months. Giles' words made sense. Spike did deserve to know, and he would. 

"Giles, what would I do without you?" Buffy asked resting her head on his shoulder, finally able to relax.

Giles chuckled to himself, while rubbing her back. 

"I'm not sure." He said. "I'm not sure."

A/N: So, what do you think? I opted for the subtle break-up scene, instead of the 'I hate your guts and I want to kill you' kind. *Sorry, I've been watching cheesy Lifetime movies all week* Please review!!!


	6. Return to Me

Foolish Games 

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: This story is a new take on the episode 'School Hard'. The parent-teacher night never happened. Spoilers for everything up to the scene in the Bronze. Buffy and Spike never met, and she is currently with Angel.

Pairing: B/S 

Rating: PG-13.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The week before school is the worst...well except for the actually going back to school part. Anywho, here it is the last chapter *sniffle* of Foolish Games *sob*. All hail to the almighty Spuffiness!!

________________________________________________________________________

Foolish Games 

Part Six: Return To Me

It took Buffy two more days to build up the courage to go find, and talk to Spike. After beating some information out of Willy, who had reluctantly informed her of where Spike and Drusilla were staying, Buffy finally managed to form some sort of plan.

She had decided to sneak into the factory where they were and search Spike out, hopefully not running into Dru or any of her minions at the same time. She wasn't really prepared to face anyone else but Spike at this point, and was unsure if Spike would tell Dru about her anyway. So she wanted to play it cool.

As soon as the sunset, Buffy made her way out of her bedroom window and followed the directions that she was given, to the warehouse. The building looked dark and gloomy from the outside, and no noises were audible from where she stood clutching the piece of paper in her hands. She took a deep breathe of fresh air and let it out slowly, placing the paper in the left pocket of her pants. She walked up to the back door and let herself in quickly.

The main room was dark and she couldn't see very well. Pulling out the flashlight she brought from the back of her waistband, she switched it on and scanned the room in the dimly lit space. She saw nothing. She walked across the floor and into a candle lit hallway. Not needing the flashlight anymore, she quietly turned it off and replaced it in the back of her waistband. 

Buffy only had to walk a few feet before finding a closed door to her left. She reach out and turned the knob, pushing the door open slightly.

"Spike?" She whispered into the emptiness of the room.

After slipping inside, she spun around in a circle, surveying her surroundings. The walls were covered in blood, and shelves lined each corner, filled with dolls of all shapes and sizes. The dolls were mutilated and disfigured in everyway imaginable. This must be Drusilla's room. Not wanting to have an unfortunate run-in with Dru, she turned around to leave, when she came face to face with said vampire. 

She gasped, surprised. "Shit!"

Drusilla stared at her intently, as if deciding whether or not she was worth the fight to eat. Buffy became uncomfortable as the dark-haired vampire looked her up and down. The young woman's eyes lit up when she became aware of just how frightened the petite slayer was.

"Mmm, what a nice surprise." Drusilla cooed, her thick British accent piercing the silence of the room. "Has the naughty slayer come to claim my Spike?"

"Wh-what?" Buffy asked, realizing that Dru must have anticipated her arriving. She knew who she was and what she wanted. Buffy's pulse speed up and her breathing was rigid.

"Miss. Edith told me about you. She said that you have come here to take my Spike away. She tells me that you have been a very naughty girl." She said walking slowly towards Buffy. She looked just like a predator stalking her pray, her steps so graceful.

"Oh, well, I sort of came here to see him. Is he here?" Buffy asked, feeling a little bit pathetic. She fumbled in her waistband for her spare stake, but realized that she must have left it on her nightstand before leaving. She took a few steps backwards. _Shit! Now what, Buffy? Great idea; Terrific plan! Just Brilliant!_

"No." She said simply. "Got all mean to me. My pet doesn't want to play anymore. You're all that fills his head. I can see it, you, on him. You're _all_ over him."

Buffy only heard the last part. Her head was swimming with so many thoughts she couldn't them straight. _I knew it. He loves you too. Well, he at least thinks about you.. a lot! That's a start, right?_

"Well, I guess I should be going. Got lots of slaying to do." Buffy said, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Having a conversation with a insane vampire was most certainly on Buffy's top ten list right now. She took a step towards the door and was halted by Drusilla's soft, fragile voice.

"He doesn't love you." She called.

Buffy froze, her heart sank. She turned around to face the woman. "What?" 

"My Spike. He can't love you. Spike loves his princess, he would never love you, you naughty slayer, you."

Buffy fought back the tears that threatened to come pouring out any second with all her might. She would not cry. She knew this was a possibility when she decided to come talk to Spike. He may not feel the same about her. He may not have ever gave her a second thought.

"I-er...Goodbye." She whispered before darting out the door. She ran all the way out of the mansion, not stopping until she made it to the cemetery. She hadn't ever noticed how it had started to rain as she ran blindly in search of something. Something, she didn't know what. 

She finally settled for the spot where they had watched the stars together. She flopped down onto her back and let the rain splash on her already soaked body. The cold, refresh droplets of rain mingled with her now freely flowing tears sliding down the slope of her soft flushed checks. She closed her eyes, and remembered how it felt to dance in his strong arms, to walk home next to him, to kiss his strangely soft lips. It had been heaven. A heaven she would never be able to experience again.

"Dru? Sweetheart? Where are you?" Spike called as he came through the front door. He had gone out as soon as the sun set and went to find Buffy. He needed to see her. After going to her house and running into her mother, he knew she had snuck out of her bedroom window, without her mom knowing. _Just like a slayer_. He thought.

Drusilla came out from the shadows of the room and walked over to Spike. She didn't say anything, but by the look on her face she was annoyed. She circled Spike, glaring daggers at him, as she looked him up and down, her cold eyes burning a hole right through him.

Spike had managed to keep his whereabouts a secret from her lately. Or so he thought. Drusilla was a very insane vampire, but she wasn't stupid. She was far from it. With her visions and keen perceptiveness of situations, she knew a lot more than she let on. This frightened Spike. He prayed she wasn't on to him.

"What is it, pet?" He asked apprehensively.

"We had a little visitor while you were out, luv." She sang, in her normal far-off kind of voice.

Spike decided to play off his sudden jumpiness. "Now who could've it been?"

She abruptly stopped in front of him, eyes meeting his. "That naughty slayer."

Spike froze in place. The slayer, Buffy, had come to find him. That was a good thing, right? She must have felt something for him too. Only she never found him, but Dru.

"The slayer, you say?" He asked trying to hind the fear in his voice.

Dru took a couple of steps towards him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and licked her lips erotically.

"Miss. Edith told me she'd come. She wanted to take my Spike away. But I wouldn't let her." She purred.

"What exactly did you do, pet?" Spike questioned his black goddess. He felt a twinge of fear run along his spine. _What if Buffy's hurt. What if Dru hurt her?_

Dru smiled evilly.

"I scared her off. Miss. Edith told me the slayer is in love with my Spike. She's been a bad girl and will have to sit out on her turn." She laughed coyly. 

The undead, unbeating heart in Spike's chest leapt into his throat. She loved him. Liked he loved her. _As Dru would say, 'Everything in my head is singing'. _After a few seconds he registered the second part of what she had said. _'I scared her off'._

"Scared her off? How, Dru?" He asked calmly.

She only laughed in his face. Spike grabbed her shoulders violently. He shook her roughly, but she only laughed hard. He had forgotten just how much she enjoyed the violence.

"How?" He yelled.

"Her tears will fall like waterfalls and run like rivers in the streets, the stars say." She babbled incoherently.

"Dru.." Spike warned. "What did you do?"

"I see her Spike. All in your head. All in your heart. You love her...more than you love princess." She said gazing into his eyes. "I whispered to her. Told her all sorts of dreadful things. Told her you couldn't love her."

__

Bloody Hell! Spike thought. Buffy had come here to tell him how she felt and Dru had told her that he didn't feel the same. She must be devastated. He had to find her and tell her the truth. That he did love her, more than she'd ever know.

He cruelly threw Drusilla on the ground and rushed past her out the door. The rain pounded on his head and shoulders, soaking him with each unforgiving step he took. The cemetery he entered was dark and gloomy, but it was the one that they had watched the stars in. If she wasn't at home or the Bronze, she had to be here.

Finally, after a few moments of running until his feet ached, he found her. She was lying on her back, in the rain, eyes closed sobbing soundly. Spike ran up to her and knelt on the wet grass beside her. She opened her eyes when she heard him approach. 

"Spike..." Her voice was but a whisper, frail, and weak.

"I'm here." Spike said, his heart breaking for the pain and fear he saw etched in the eyes of the woman who had claimed his heart.

She closed her eyes again and rolled over to face him and then sat up after a pause. Spike just starred at her. Her hair was mussed and stingy, dripping with clear water drops, her clothes were wet and clinging to her taut breasts and stomach, and dirt covered a large area on her back and right side. Her face was flushed white and water collected in clumps on her long lashes, as her black mascara run from her eyes; But she was still beautiful. God, was she beautiful.

"S-she said that... that, you love _her_." She cried.

"She's right." Spike whispered, and he watched the fallen face of _his _slayer fall even more.

Buffy's wanted to die. He'd said it. _He loves that crazy ho, not me!_

"A part of me will always love Dru, Buffy." Spike admitted. "But I'm _in_ love with _you_." He finished unashamed of finally admitting it to himself as well as to Buffy. 

The kind and gentleness of his words hung on her like a warm summer breeze, showering her with love and devotion. Buffy looked up to meet icy blue eyes with her questioning ones. She saw the seriousness in his handsome features and knew he meant it. All the pain, lust, fear, and love that shone in her eyes, was mirrored in his. _He loves me. He really does._

"I love you too." She barely got the words out before his lips crushed down upon hers. Buffy snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss; Their tongues dancing in an erotic passionate way that only came from the act of love.

The kiss was passionate, full of every emotion that coursed through their bodies. It was heaven. That same heaven she had experienced before, only this time it was going to be for a very long time. She didn't want to leave, ever. When they parted they looked deep into each other's eyes. Both were panting, even though only one needed to breathe. Spike pulled her head forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Buffy asked, clueless.

"Turn a monster into a man."

Buffy just smiled knowingly. How could a vampire with no soul, a demon, be so sweet to her? How could half the things she'd seen in her young life be real? Just looking into his sparkling blue orbs, drenched with rain, made anything seem possible. The impossible was possible just being with him, in his arms.

"I may not have a soul like that poofter Angel, but I don't need one." He told her never breaking the eye contact. He must have read her mind to know she had been thinking it, but somehow he knew. He ran a hand up the side of her face gingerly, caressing her soft skin with the back of his hand.

"I've got you." He whispered, right before capturing her mouth in another searing kiss. Neither knew just how long they stayed there like that, kissing out in the pouring rain, but neither cared. It seemed like in eternity. All either could see, feel, smell, and taste was each other. The were lost in the thralls of love. And boy, was it the most wonderful thing either had experienced in so long. 

The future would be a rough, violent time, but together they would make it though. Buffy wasn't meant to have a normal life, and from that moment on, she never gave a second thought as to the subject. Love was what made her as normal as she could ever really be in the world. The love of her mother, father, Giles, her friends, and Spike was all she could have wanted and more. And she was going to grab a hold of that love and go with it, where ever it might take her.

The End

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks to all the loyal people who kept reviewing and telling me to hurry up. You guys have been great. I've been asked if I plan on doing a sequel. Well, I'm not sure. Maybe. Review and tell me if I should and if you have some ideas for the sequel, tell me. I'd love to work them into my story. Anywho, Thanks bunches!!

~Saltygoodness~

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
